¿Opuestos?
by Sakhory
Summary: Sus jefes habían dicho que eran opuestos. Pero no lo eran tanto. Eran muy parecidos. "—Los dos somos pervertidos. Reconócelo". Alemania/2P!Alemania.


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Los personajes 2P! que encontré por el fandom tampoco.

Personajes: Alemania, 2P! Alemania, Menciones de otros. Nota: Al 1P! Alemania lo conoceremos como "Ludwig" y al 2P! como "Alemania". Para diferenciarlos bien xD.

Advertencias: Insinuaciones subidas de tono y Yaoi.

* * *

—Así que… tú eres yo—comenzó el de ojos lilas.

—Sí—respondió el de ojos celestes.

—No me lo creo.

—Yo tampoco.

Los dos alemanes se miraron entre sí, con la desconfianza plasmada en sus rostros.

—Aún así… te pareces un poco a mí—reconoció el que presentaba cicatrices en el rostro.

—Bastante. ¿Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices?

—Peleando—contestó, levantando una ceja.

—Si eres yo…

—Soy tu opuesto, eso dijeron nuestros superiores.

—…Entonces deberías ser algo así como un stripper, y odiar la cerveza.

—El que debería ser un stripper y odiar la cerveza, serías tú, porque yo la amo.

—Supongo que no somos tan distintos.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

—Entonces…—comenzó el alemán de ojos celestes—… ¿Tienes cerveza en la heladera?

—Sí.

.

—Pásame otra cerveza, Ludwig~—pidió Alemania.

—Puedes agarrarla tú. Aunque deberíamos dejar de tomar, si seguimos así, fundiríamos una cervecería entera. Además, empiezas a decir estupideces—la verdad, Ludwig no tenía idea de que su visitante se emborracharía tan fácilmente.

—…Y el mar es azul porque los peces orinan de color azul—balbuceaba Alemania—Eso no es ninguna estupidez.

—En realidad, el color azul se debe a que el agua absorbe con mayor facilidad las ondas que presentan una longitud mayor…

—_Blablablá_. Oye, ¿porqué no nos divertimos con algo?

— ¿Con algo como qué?

—Um… me acabo de dar cuenta que a pesar de que nuestros mundos son opuestos, nosotros no lo somos tanto.

—Aunque yo puedo soportar más el alcohol.

—A ver, si yo fuera yo…

—Qué estúpido sonó eso.

—… ¿Dónde guardaría el porno?

—No creo que… Espera, ¿qué dices? No sé qué te hace pensar que yo tengo porno—dijo el dueño de la casa, nervioso.

—Me conozco. Sé que tienes porno BDSM en alguna parte.

— ¡No tengo cosas cómo esas! —Mintió Ludwig— ¡Nosotros no somos iguales!

—Claro, lo guardaría en el sótano. ¡Buscaré las escaleras para bajar al sótano!

—Pierdes tu tiempo—el de ojos azules intentaba hacerlo desistir—No encontrarás nada allí.

.

—Vaya, eres peor que yo~—comentó Alemania, divertido, mientras Ludwig se tapaba la cara con las manos, algo sonrojado.

—No son míos, son de mi hermano, ya lo dije…

—Vamos, Prusia es un santo. Literalmente.

—El mío es como un demonio.

—Que divertido. Ellos sí parecen ser opuestos. Ve prendiendo el DVD.

— ¡No me des órdenes en mi casa!

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Vamos a ver esto.

— ¿Te parece normal ver eso en una casa ajena?

—Um… técnicamente, tú eres yo, y ésta es tu casa, por lo que no sería ajeno. Y deja de fingir que esto no te pertenece. Yo estaría orgulloso de tener una colección como ésta…

— ¡Cállate!

—Vamos, veámoslo juntos~

—Antes de tomar alcohol parecías un tipo serio y normal.

—El alcohol nos cambia. Vamos, _Lud_~

—No me llames así.

.

—Dios, es verdad que no se debe juzgar un libro por la portada. O la película, en este caso. ¡En la foto parecía mejor! —Se quejó Alemania, apagando el televisor— ¡Qué mal gusto! ¡Las mías son mejores!

—No critiques mis… es decir, no sé, no me interesa eso—intentó defenderse Ludwig.

—Deberíamos hacer otra cosa.

—Te escucho…

— Tengamos sexo.

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda tienes en la cabeza!?

—Un cerebro. Con muchas ideas.

— ¡Ni sueñes! ¡Eres un pervertido!

—Los dos somos pervertidos. Reconócelo.

—Pero… ¡no! ¡No eres mi estilo!

—Admítelo. Eres egocéntrico. ¿Podría haber algo más satisfactorio que tener sexo contigo mismo?

—N-no, ¡tú no eres yo!

—Deja de negarlo. Nos parecemos demasiado. ¿De verdad eres tan hipócrita cómo para decirme que eso no te interesa?

—Es que… no me interesa—volvió a mentir Ludwig.

Alemania arrugó la nariz. El efecto del alcohol se empezaba a ir, y comenzaba a aburrirse sin cerveza en la sangre. Además, su homólogo, que apartaba la mirada celeste intentando evitarlo, era algo mil veces más divertido que cualquier otra cosa. Sonriendo de costado, se puso de pie para buscar otras latas de cerveza.

.

—Mi propuesta sigue en pie—comunicó Alemania, mientras sus ojos violetas brillaban pícaramente.

—Dije que no—contestó Ludwig, terco, con un sonrojo en las mejillas a causa del alcohol… y a causa de una imagen mental.

—Vamos, _Lud_, sé que lo deseas~

—No me llames así.

— ¿"Así" cómo?

— ¿Cómo qué?

—"Lud".

—Pero te hace lindo.

—Yo no soy _lin_-ah—su oración fue cortada por un gemido que se escapó de su boca. Alemania se había acercado demasiado a él, y le había pasado la lengua por el cuello—Suéltame, baboso—se quejó intentando apartar al otro de encima suyo.

El único problema era que ambos eran igual de fuertes. Ludwig forcejeaba para que el de ojos violetas se apartara. Éste último no daría el brazo a torcer, y comenzó a morder el cuello del otro rubio, sin dejar que el de ojos celestes lo apartara.

—No te resistas—susurró Alemania, contra el cuello de Ludwig.

—Suéltame—siseó amenazadoramente el dueño de la casa.

—Por favor. Divirtámonos un rato. No te arrepentirás.

— ¡No!

—Dios, ¿qué te preocupa? ¿Qué alguien se entere? Nadie lo sabrá. Será nuestro secreto.

Ludwig hizo silencio. Su homólogo lo observaba, con los ojos lilas brillando lujuriosamente. Alemania se mordió el labio inferior, mientras pasaba una mano por el torso del dueño de la casa. Y éste suspiró, antes de enterrar las manos en el cabello de aquél descarado alemán, para acercarlo a su rostro, y comenzar a devorar sus labios con hambre.

.

—Y recuerda, esto nunca pasó—aclaró Ludwig, mientras se acomodaba el pelo y la ropa, al igual que su homólogo. Éste último asintió.

—Lo único que hicimos fue tomar cerveza hasta caer rendidos.

—Exacto.

—Aunque si nos ven estas marcas… diremos que tuvimos que escapar de un par de ninfómanas excitadas.

— ¡¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?!

**Fin. **

Al final, Lud se rindió a los encantos del 2P! Alemania :D. Espero que les haya gustado. Seh, es un poco bizarro, pero me gusta la pareja. Espero sus opiniones~.


End file.
